mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
Fan Trilogy 2014
Fan Trilogy 2014 is a title representing three MGW's one-shots. Title/About Lucky 13 *'Canon:' Future GPX Cyber Formula (新世紀GPXサイバーフォーミュラ) *'Characters:' Henri Claytor (アンリ・クレイトー), Hayato Kazami (風見 ハヤト) *'Theme:' Action, Character story :Based on the 7th Round of the 13th Grand Prix, which takes place in ZERO OVA series. The darkness of Henri Claytor. The Law of Sword (つるぎのおきて) Ley de la espada *'Canon:' Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken *'Characters:' Lyndis, Guy/Gii *Theme: Friendship/Pairing, Tragedy :The Lorca (ロルカ族) and the Kutolah (クトラ族) of Sacae (サカ; Saka) meet. Lyn and Guy are kids who hold promises; having seen his friend break after tragedy, Guy becomes more inspired to reach his goal. Betting's Off *'Canon:' Gundam Build Fighters *'Characters:' Reiji, Sei Iori, Ricardo Fellini *'Theme:' Comedy :Being participants of the Gunpla World Tournament, Sei and Reiji check out the Gunpla Forum Club, a wide network for Gunpla fans. About/Creation Decided in Autumn 2013, MGW wanted to create three single-chapter fanfic shorts, but wouldn't decide on what they would be about until late February 2014. Nothing was revealed about until their completion in June 2014. ;Lucky 13 :MGW wanted Cyber Formula to be a part of FF.net and added the category back in April. ;The Law of Sword :The game begins 6 months after Lyn loses her family. Neither characters have met before then. From a Support Conversation from Guy, it is suggested that the Lorca are an elusive tribe of Sacae, as he has shown to not know of Lyn. MGW thought of Guy being cute, knowing that he is awkward around the opposite gender, and came up with the idea of facing the strong-minded Lyn. Also, MGW wanted to describe the Taliver attack, with Lyn and Guy involved, but changed her mind. The title was chosen by the idea of "the Law of Sacae" (サカの掟; saka no okite); eventually, it became ken no okite (The Law of Sword). ;Betting's Off :MGW wanted to do a gundam fic, even considering Gundam AGE, but made her decision after thoroughly enjoying Build Fighters. Due to the show's tendency to make fun of the older gundam shows, MGW thought it would be a easy fic that does the same. Characters Lucky Number 13 ;Henri Claytor :(アンリ・クレイトー; anri kureitō) Main Character of the fanfic. A fifteen-year-old racer from France; former member of Team Theodolites, he joined Sugo after Hayato's accident. He has a two-sided nature: one that shows innocence, and one that is mischievous. In Sugo, he drives Garland series and its successors (SF-01 in Zero). During ZERO, Henri carries a grudge towards Hayato for being the youngest winner of GP. ;Hayato Kazami :(風見 ハヤト) Main character of the Cyber Formula Series. Debuted in the 10th Grand Prix, he enjoys racing and close to his team. He drives the Asurada series and its successors; in Zero, its Super Asurada AKF-11 (Double one)http://www.1999.co.jp/eng/10013173. Fully retired from 12th GP due to injury, and returned in the 13th. ;Naoki Shinjyo :(新条 直輝; shinjō naoki) One of Hayato's most notable rivals in TV series; champion of 12th GP. He's known for driving the "Sperion" and "Zard" series. The Law of Sword (つるぎのおきて) ;Guy :(ギィ) Gii in Japanese. Member of Sacae's Kutolah Tribe. While not good with a bow, Guy was praised by the Kutolah chief in how well he uses a sword. His signature quote is "I'm going to become one of the strongest swordsman of Sacae" (俺はサカ一の剣士になるんだ; ore wa sakaichi no kishi ni narunda!). During his travels, he collapsed from starvation and was saved by the thief Matthew. In the game, you can recruit him. ;Lyndis :(リンディス) Nicknamed Lyn (リン) from mother. A member of Sacae's Lorca Tribe. She is one of the main characters of Rekka no Ken, along side Eliwood. Before the start of the game, Lyndis's family and friends were killed by a group of bandits called the Taliver. She developed a hatred for brigands and has sworn revenge. Betting's Off ;Reiji :(レイジ) Red-haired boy who calls himself the Prince of Arian. He is selfish and quarrelsome, and doesn't have much common sense. After meeting Sei, he grows an attachment to Gunpla Battle and shows competence in it. ;Sei Iori :(イオリ・セイ) Blue-haired boy whose parents own the "Iori Model" gunpla shop. He is very attached to gunpla models and is knowledgeable about them, but he is weak in gunpla battle. ;Ricardo Fellini :(リカルド・フェリーニ; rikarudo ferīni) Gunpla fighter from Italy; his gunpla is Wing Gundam Fenice. He is no stranger to the Gunpla tournaments. He's a big flirt and is successful with picking up many girls using gunpla. Nickname is "Italian Dandy". ;Parodies :Some of the names from the Forum Club are parodies of other characters from gundam. They also say dialogue from the same content. *Amada-kun (アマダくん): Shiro Amada (Mobile Suit MS08th Team), who is in love with the heroine of the series. *Katejina - Mama of Gunpla Fan: Katejina Loos (Victory Gundam) *American Asia: Despite being a female, she's named after Master Asia of G Gundam. *Callisto's Light: Same name from antagonist of Crossbone Gundam (next to Callisto's Darkness) *Cruz: From Marida Cruz (Gundam U.C) Follow-up/Reception The Law of Sword gained a sequel in October 2016. For his friend, Guy faces off against the Taliver Bandits (タラビル山賊団; tarabiru yamazokudan). Out of the three stories on Fanfiction.net, as of July 2016. Betting's Off received the most views and favorites. References/Links ;Fire Emblem/FE Rekka no Ken *http://www.pegasusknight.com/ (Japanese) *FE Official Site (English; Awakening) *Official Nintendo site: FE Series (Japanese) *FE Rekka no Ken OFFICIAL (Japanese) *FE: War of Dragons (Spanish) ;Cyber Formula *cyber-formula.net (Japanese; lots of info) *Cyber Formula @ Patrick NG (English!) *Sturm ung Drang Database (Japanese) *Road to Infinity 3 (Japanese) ;Gundam Build Fighters *GBF @ Gundam Wiki (English) *Bandai Hobby: GBF (Japanese) *GBF Official Site (Japanese) Trivia Cyber Formula *After Sevange, M.A Luisa's team was K.A.M Stampede (K・A・Mスタンピード) in year 2020 - 2021, driving a genuine Formula One open-wheeled vehicle. It was mentioned in the video game series. *Mikami Touma (三神 刀真), game character from the Road to Infinity series, was not a racer until 2024 (18th Grand Prix). That is after the SIN series. *Henri's nickname for Shinjyo is "Ochimusha" (落ち武者), which means a survivor of fallen army. He also refers to Hayato as "Kazami-''senpai''" (風見先輩), a title of respect. For the fic, he'll just says a defeated or fallen warrior. For Hayato, it's "mentor". Category:Fanfiction Works Category:MGW Original Category:Games Category:Fan Trilogy